Back Early
by sallydeathhands
Summary: AU What if Chris hadn’t gotten the chance to make his wish in “I Dream of Phoebe” and was sent back to the future by Leo? Will Phoebe and Paige be able to convince him of the terrible mistake before it’s too late, without revealing Chris’s secret?
1. Chapter 1

Title: Back Early

Author: Kalmiel

Spoilers: _Charmed Season 1- I Dream of Phoebe _

**Disclaimer-** I own none of the Witches, Whitelighters, Warlocks, or Demons. They all belong to the late but forever talented Aaron Spelling (1923-2006) and Paramount.

* * *

_Summary- A/U- What if Chris hadn't gotten the chance to make his wish in "I Dream of Phoebe" and was sent back to the future by Leo? Will Phoebe and Paige be able to convince him of the terrible mistake before it's too late? Without revealing Chris's secret? Also I've changed it so that Piper and Leo have already made love, so Chris can continue to exist._

Author's note: Okay, so I'm not completely sure how many powers Chris has. I know he can orb, obviously, and has telekinesis. But I'm gonna pretend he can freeze, blow stuff up, and has the power of empathy like Phoebe. beams Basically, I'm giving him the mother-load. What can I say, he was my favorite character sighs _**So** cute! _Anyway, back to the story.

P.S. This starts out at the beginning of _"I Dream of Phoebe"_

* * *

Leo stared hard at the twenty-two-year-old. "Well, you won't have to. Chris is coming back up there with me. The Elders have agreed to send him back to his time."

Chris swallowed; feeling a unmitigated emotion that felt quite like horror hit his stomach.

"What?" he finally managed to ask.

Much to his mixed astonishment and appreciation, Phoebe spoke up quickly, and Chris could have swore that there was the slightest hint of panic in her voice. "You don't know what you're doing here, Leo."

Chris kept his face emotionless; yet on the inside, he felt his heart warming slightly at the small show of support from his aunt.

As his father, although Leo didn't know that of course, tried his hardest to send him away.

"You don't belong here," Leo said, looking coolly at Chris, before turning a much warmer gaze at Phoebe. "And as your Whitelighter, he's doing more harm than good."

The Whitelighter in question nearly exploded. "You are so full of it! This isn't about me being a bad Whitelighter, it's about you feeling like I've let you down somehow. So whatever issues-"

Whatever else Chris was going to say was abruptly cut off as Leo roughly grabbed his arm.

And orbed him out before he could even open his mouth to protest.

* * *

"Oh… oh no, this is bad… very bad." Phoebe said, her dark eyes closing in pain.

_Leo had just sent Chris… his son to the future. A future where apparently it was extremely dangerous. Not to mention the little fact that if he and Piper didn't have sex within the next few weeks, Chris would cease to exist. _

In this time or the future.

"What's very bad?"

Startled, Phoebe jumped; feeling more and more ridiculous every second in the stupid genie costume.

"Oh… hey there Paige… I um, didn't hear you come in."

"Just orbed in a few seconds ago," Paige raised a dark eyebrow. "But that doesn't answer my question of why you were muttering to yourself."

Phoebe swallowed. "Leo got his wish… uh, that was a bad pun. He got the Elders to send Chris back to his own time."

"And why exactly is this such a terrible thing? He hasn't exactly been trustworthy, you know. What if-"

"Because Chris is Piper and Leo's son, that's why!" Phoebe clapped her hand over her mouth. _Oh my god, why does the secrets I'm supposed to be keeping always slip right through my teeth?_

Paige blinked at her owlishly for several long moments before speaking.

"Chris… our Whitelighter Chris? He's Leo and Piper's son?"

"Uhh, yeah. But neither Piper nor Leo know about it, and Leo's pissed about everything Chris had done… the lies and stuff. So he petitioned to the Elders to get him sent back to the future, and got his way."

Paige had been nodding calmly all the way through Phoebe's rather rambling explanation. Now her dark eyes began to sparkle rather dangerously in a way that made Phoebe want to back away.

"And you've known this for _how _long, exactly?" Paige wasn't quite yelling, but she was coming very close. Phoebe winced.

"Uh… just a little while. Since the headless horsemen incident at the Magic School. You know, when I was with the Shaman…? Yeah, anyway, in my vision, I saw Wyatt older… playing a video game, then Piper came in and told him to let his little brother play. The younger boy started talking… and then our Chris's voice was telling me to wake up from my vision. So I thought…" she shrugged helplessly. "I cornered him after everything was over, told him not to lie to me, and asked him straight out… if he was Wyatt's little brother."

Paige raised an eyebrow. "And what did he say?"

Phoebe closed her eyes, remembering Chris's words and the haunted look in his eyes.

"He said yes he was… but only if he got Piper and Leo back in time."

Paige looked at her older sister curiously. "What?"

"It was just… his expression, his eyes. Whatever is happening in the future, it must be terrible."

The half Whitelighter-Witch nodded slowly. "Well then… we'll just have to find a way to get him back, won't we?"

_Without letting Leo or Piper know who he really is._

* * *

Leo had returned him through the portal without so much as a goodbye.

_In fact, _Chris thought as he glimpsed his father's face before everything dissolved, _I'm pretty sure that I saw a load of satisfaction in his eyes. _

As the portal closed, Chris tumbled roughly onto hard cracked pavement, bruising him, and opening up cuts as he rolled.

When he finally came to a stop; he laid briefly on his back, staring at the permanently overcast sky.

_Oh well… at least I didn't land in the attic with big brother Wyatt and a host of his demons as a greeting party._

He glanced around; hoping against all hope that his abrupt arrival hadn't attracted any unwanted attention.

It was familiar; although basically the whole of San Francisco was to him, having been born and raised here.

It was the Fillmore District, north of the Golden Gate Bridge.

Before Wyatt's reign of terror had started; it had been a beautiful place, centered mainly around music, like the previously well-known Fillmore Auditorium.

There had also been a bunch of very cool nightclubs, too.

The Fillmore Auditorium was no longer standing; it had been burned to the ground during a demon attack… that Wyatt had sanctioned… in which everyone inside; roughly 230 people, had died.

But that was just the beginning of the horrors Wyatt had perpetrated.

Suddenly a presence brushed the edge of Chris's mind.

Someone was watching him.

He glanced around; vainly searching through the fog for whoever…

The presence grew stronger, and he smiled abruptly, as he recognized-

A arm lashed out and caught him around his throat, and flipped him on his back.

He automatically used his telekinesis to keep his attacker at arm's length. "Alana! Alana, it's me. It's Chris!  
There was a long pause; then a soft, female voice asked "Chris? It-it can't…"

Chris released his telekinetic hold.

A form stepped towards him out of the murky fog.

A small, slender, female form.

Alana Cassidy swallowed hard. "It _is _you. I can't believe it. We never thought you were coming back."

Chris smiled. "Well, believe it. Here I am."

It was easy to smile at Alana Cassidy. She was heart-stoppingly beautiful, with the looks of a high-fashion model. Her face was a perfect oval, light olive skin tone that revealed her Italian heritage. Incredibly high-cheekbones, round, almond-shaped dark-brown eyes. A straight nose without a single fault, and amazingly full lips. All surrounded by long black hair that fell the middle of her back.

She was small, only 5'2" and weighed a mere 105 lbs soaking wet. But she could kick ass just as well as any man he'd ever met.

She was also a witch.

She rushed into his arms. "When Wyatt…" she swallowed hard. "Wyatt turned Bianca and sent her after you, I was sure that you were going to end up dead."

Bianca Hayes had been his fiancée. Together, they had formed the plan to send him to the future to protect Wyatt from whatever evil would corrupt him.

But Bianca had been descended from a coven of assassin witches called the Phoenix, although she had supposedly reformed, and turned away from that part of her heritage.

Chris swallowed hard at the sudden painful memory of him, Wyatt, and Bianca up in the attic. Wyatt strangling him; killing him… but Bianca had taken hold of him so he could retrieve the spell that would revive his powers from beneath the floorboard.

Then Wyatt had shoved Bianca backwards and in which she was viciously impaled through the chest on a ragged wooden spike.

"Well, uh…" he swallowed hard against the lump in his throat. "Bianca won't be a problem anymore. She's dead."

Alana was about to make a smart-ass remark about it being a good thing, but stopped abruptly when she saw the torment on Chris's face.

"You still loved her? Even though she went to Wyatt's side?"

"She thought it was the only way to bring me back alive… that the other bounty hunters big brother was sending just wanted me dead. And in the end… she held Wyatt off from killing me… even thought it got her killed."

Alana was silent for a long moment, her exquisite face solemn. "I'm so sorry. I guess she turned out all right in the end after all."

Chris blinked back the sudden burning of tears in his blue eyes. "Yeah, I'm sorry too."

* * *

"Leo!" Phoebe bellowed. "Piper! Come on guys, I need you here!"

After a few seconds, Leo orbed in; Piper in tow.

"What! What's wrong?"

"Leo, you made a terrible mistake and…" Phoebe trailed off, obviously at a loss for words as she stared; dumbstruck, at her older sister and brother-in-law.

Whom were only half-clothed. Leo was wearing a pair of jeans, while Piper was standing in a long man's button up shirt (which was only half-way buttoned) that obviously belonged to Leo.

Their faces were flushed and their hair was mussed.

Phoebe raised an eyebrow delicately in question, which made Piper blush furiously.

But she had more pressing matters at hand.

Like Chris.

Phoebe grasped Leo's arm. "Leo, you made a terrible mistake sending Chris back. We need to bring him back!"

The couple stared at her as if she had spoken Pig Latin.

"Have you forgotten what Chris has done?" Leo asked incredulously.

"No. But I think… no, I _know _he was just doing it to protect Wyatt."

"And how exactly do you know this?" Piper queried.

"I'm an empath, remember. Besides," Phoebe hesitated. "I just _know_. I'm your sister… can't you trust me?"

Piper and Leo exchanged a look, then finally sighed simultaneously. "Fine. We'll go back and get him, all right?"

Phoebe smiled. "I knew you'd do the right thing. I'll go call Paige."

But as she headed for the phone; _I hope he's still alive when you get there, _kept repeating nastily in her head.

"Of course he will." she muttered to herself as she dialed Paige's cell phone number.

_Of course he will…_

She kept repeating it in her head; a mantra of hope.

She just hoped it wouldn't turn out to be a false hope.

* * *

A/N... To be continued... if you guys like it.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Okay… I just wanted you guys to know that I kind of glossed over Phoebe as a genie and how they fix that (as they needed Chris in that episode to do it), and skipped ahead to my own little made-up part of Piper and Leo.

Now it is time to thank my reviewers… let's see we have the-raven-angel, bstant, Potterwing, Hellcat1031, Kitty-Witty-Kate, M.J.L.S., shadowhisper, scme, aerohead1980, Charmedp3123, Touch of the Wind, and last but not least petites sorcieres. Thank you, for the kind words of support. If I missed anyone, I'm sorry! Thank you!

P.S… I have no real information about San Francisco (as I'm a Utah girl, born and raised)

I'm just getting stuff off the 'net and hoping it sounds as real as possible.

* * *

"So I see you've been demon hunting?" Chris asked, eyeing Alana up and down. The shape-shifter was dressed from head to toe in black… better to blend in with the darkness. Two twin blades, long and razor sharp, were strapped at each of her sides, just above her hips. She wore cargo pants, Chris knew, as she relied on the many pockets to keep various potions in.

Some might have called all of that overkill… but Chris didn't.

Her keen instincts had served her well in this Wyatt-ruled world.

As the younger brother of the freakin' anti-Christ himself, Chris understood all too well.

In fact, he was probably more paranoid than she was.

"So what has everyone been up to?" Chris queried as they walked, cautiously, hiding periodically in spare growth along the roads.

He of course was referring to the rebel group that he had headed, trying to stop Wyatt. It had no real name, just a number of witches, whitelighters, and other magical creatures.

"Our Rebel Alliance?" Alana asked lightly.

Chris grinned. He had almost forgotten about Alana's nickname for them. She had been a Star Wars fan; she had told him, back before Wyatt's tyranny. So was he. They had had many mock-heated discussions on the movies, in fact… during late nights, or when the stress got so bad, Chris didn't think he had the strength to lead them anymore.

"We've been doing okay…" she said, after a moment's pause.

But Chris, of course, wasn't convinced. "You're lying to an empath, Alana."

She was silent for a long moment. "Adam went over to Wyatt's side. But if that wasn't bad enough, he told him where the one safe-house that he knew about was located."

Chris felt her pain, knew what was coming, and clenched his fists tightly.

"We lost about half the people there."

He closed his eyes. The safe-house was a place for ordinary people…men, women… children… who were running from Wyatt, to stay. They usually held 120 people or so.

To wipe out half of them…

"I'm so sorry. I was in charge, and I screwed up." she whispered.

Chris looked over, nearly overwhelmed by the waves of pain that were coming from her.

Her dark eyes were red-rimmed and suspiciously damp.

And when he glanced over at her, one tear, then another, finally escaped.

"What are you sorry for? It wasn't your fault, Alana. It was Wyatt's fault, 100."

Chris closed his eyes. Because even as he said it, he didn't believe it himself.

Not about Alana, no… there was nothing she could've done. She _was _a powerful witch, but she never would stand a chance against his brother.

_Did I do the right… going back? Yes, I was trying to save Wyatt, but I never even came close to discovering what demon turned him. And look where it got me… sent back here, by my own father and I find out that while I was out accomplishing absolutely nothing, 120 people, probably more, have been killed by my wonderful, sadistic, demon-collecting brother. _

* * *

Alana was no empath, but she could plainly see the hate, the loathing and self-recrimination flare up in Chris's blue eyes, and gently touched his arm.

"Stop. It's not your fault. Nobody blames you," she repeated his earlier words. "It was Wyatt's fault, 100"

"Yes, it was my _brother's _fault. I went back to the past to prevent this… to change it. And what did I accomplish? Nothing! I never even found a hint as to what demon turned Wyatt."

"Why did you come back early then?" Alana asked, curious now.

"Oh, it wasn't by choice. You see, Leo-"

"Leo? As in Leo your father?"

Chris let out a humorless laugh. "Yeah. You see, I had been awarded the Charmed Ones… my mother and my aunts, I had been awarded their new Whitelighter. Which was a good thing, as I could spend time there, and try and find-"

"Find out what turns Wyatt?"

He ran a distracted hand through his hair. "Yeah. Anyway, Leo caught me a couple times with Wyatt, and so automatically he got a little irate. So this last time, when Aunt Phoebe freed a genie…"

"Oh no."

"He used it as an excuse to get rid of me."

Alana raised an eyebrow. "So they don't know who you are?"

"Uh… well actually, Aunt Phoebe does. She saw me in a vision," he smiled. "She actually argued against Leo sending me away. I think I was growing on her."

* * *

"Oh my god." Piper whispered.

They had came out in Union Square, the central shopping district… or at least it had been.

She couldn't help it. As everywhere she looked around her, devastation ruled her once beloved-San-Francisco.

"This is Chris's future? My god, no wonder he didn't want to come back." she whispered softly.

Equally stunned, Paige, Phoebe, and Leo stood beside her, the latter having a look of utter horror mixed with shame on his face.

"And _I _sent him back to this," Leo said, his voice barely audible. "What in the hell have I done?"

"Nothing that you can't fix yet, Leo, because Chris is still alive. I know it, he's a fighter," Phoebe replied. "How else would he have been able to survive," she waved an encompassing hand. "In this? For so many years?"

_Not to mention he's a Halliwell… we're tough._

But that was something she was _so_ not going to mention to her sister and Leo.

But as it turned out, she didn't have to say anything at all.

Because a picture was worth a thousand words, after all.

* * *

They all came to a halt in front a all-too familiar building… P3. Which had practically been destroyed. It was little more than a charred hunk of rubble.

Piper had tears glimmering in her dark eyes as she gazed upon the ruin of what could become of her beautiful nightclub, but she refused to let them fall.

Then she gasped; blindly reaching out to snag a photograph which had been placed on the side of the wall. Along with a bunch of others, but this one stood out.

It was a picture of Chris; looking younger than the version than knew, a more beat-up. His eye was blackened, and a vicious-looking gash ran along his cheekbone.

But that wasn't what had caused Piper's startled inhalation of breath.

No, that was the stark lettering on the bottom.

_**Christopher Perry Halliwell **_

Phoebe took it from her sister, and scanned it. It was basically an updated version of a wanted poster. It told that Christopher Halliwell was wanted for treason against their ruler…

Wyatt Matthew Halliwell.

Phoebe peeked up from the poster, and into Piper and Leo's stunned faces.

"Uh… surprise!"

* * *

"You knew about this?" Piper waved her hands.

"Um, you mean about Chris being your son?"

Piper's dark brown eyes glinted dangerously, and Phoebe unconsciously took a step back.

"What do you _think _I mean? Of course I meant that! How long have you known?"

"Yeah, um… well remember when I took that vision quest at Magic School during the whole Headless Horsemen deal? I found out then."

Piper stilled. "That was over a month ago, Phoebe. You knew that Chris… our Whitelighter was my _son _and you never thought to tell me?" Her voice was stiff with anger.

Phoebe winced. "It's not that I didn't want to… but Chris made me promise. Because you two had to get… back together, for lack of a better word, for him to even exist. So anything I said could've had future consequences."

Piper was silent for a moment; then she finally nodded. "Okay. I understand."

She stared down at the wanted poster with heartbreak written all over her face.

"So I have one son that I didn't even know about… and Wyatt…" she closed her eyes. "Chris was telling the truth the whole time, except he underrated it. My oldest grows up to be one of the most evil magical beings in history. Who wants his own younger brother dead," Piper bit her lip, in a effort to staunch back the tears. "What did I do? What did I do that messed Wyatt up so badly?"

Paige wrapped a comforting arm around Piper. "Oh, sweetie, it wasn't you. You heard Chris, it was a demon that turned him."

Piper closed her eyes, but the tears escaped anyway. "Oh god, we were so cruel to Chris. He must hate us."

Phoebe shook her head. "No, no he doesn't. When we talk, he always calls you mom. He loves you."

She carefully danced around the subject of Leo, whom Chris _wasn't _so fond of. Not that he had told her, but she could always hear the tenseness in his voice when he spoke of his father.

Piper smiled, trying to wipe away the tears from her face. "Really?"

Phoebe smiled back at her. "Really. Now let's go find him, and he can tell you himself, shall we?"

* * *

They had made it to their group's headquarters.

Or at least, the headquarters for this week. They were forced to move around frequently.

"Chris!"

He smiled. Apparently, he'd been missed more than he thought.

The current voice in question belonged to Keiko Yamagata, a nineteen-year-old witch who was an excellent Conjurer.

His smile grew as she launched herself into his arms, and hugged him fiercely.

It was nice to know that he had been missed.

"We've been worried… Wyatt sending Bianca." she said, her black eyes moist.

"It turned out fine." he said, hoping she'd leave it at that.

He really didn't want to go into Bianca's death.

She did, but changed topics. "Aren't you back early?"

Alana gave the younger girl a look. "Drop it, Keiko."

The small nineteen-year-old looked hurt. "Okay." she replied softly.

Chris sighed, feeling as though he'd kicked a puppy. "I'm sorry Keiko… it's just a… sore topic. I don't really feel like talking about it right now."

"All right." she said, and promptly dropped the matter.

Meanwhile more voices were calling him, happy and disbelieving.

"Christopher! It was Jack Ellis, who at the age of thirty-three, was one of the older members. Not that he was old, but in this day-and-age, people of the magical community didn't have a terrific life expectancy.

Chris smiled a little, and clasped the other man's hand. "Hey Jack. Nice to see you, too."

He glanced around and the smile vanished. It seemed that many of their group was missing.

Both Jack and Alana followed his gaze, and Jack quietly echoed his thoughts. "Yeah… we've lost some people why you've been gone."

Alana's eyes shot downwards. "I'm sorry Chris," she began to repeat her earlier words. You left me in charge, and I-"

He placed a finger gently on her lips, and took her over to the corner to have more privacy. "Don't even finish that sentence. I know what you're going to say, and you did not let me down in any way. We would've lost people, even if I _had_ been here," he shook his head. "You have too much faith in me. I'm not some kind of superhero. I'm just a idiot who couldn't even figure out what demon turned his brother in order to save-"

"Stop it! Stop it right now!" Alana ordered, dark eyes flashing.

She took his hand, squeezed it. "You're no idiot, Christopher Perry Halliwell. And perhaps you're no superhero, but _you _are the closest thing we have to one around here. You're just as strong as Wyatt-"

"Yeah, that's what I'm afraid of." he whispered

* * *

Alana's heart wrenched as she heard Chris's nearly inaudible confession.

She was one of the few people who knew how deeply the guilt… and fear of being Wyatt's younger brother weighed on him.

The two of them had been involved… it felt like another like another lifetime ago, sometimes, but the memories were still so warm and clear to Alana…

As she still loved him.

Their relationship had began shortly before Wyatt's oppressiveness had begun, and had lasted a little while after.

But then Chris had formed their underground movement… and had met Bianca Hayes.

But before their break-up, Chris had talked to her… opened up to her. Which was a rare occurrence, Chris didn't trust easily, and talking about his feelings was difficult for him.

She remembered now... one conversation, shortly after Wyatt had taken control.

* * *

_They had been lying in bed, arms wrapped around each other. _

_But she could tell that Chris had something weighing on his mind. His blue eyes were distant, and unfocused, even as he stroked her hair._

_She sat up, the sheets pooling around her waist. "Chris, baby, what's wrong? And don't try to tell me nothing, because I can tell. You've been acting strange all night."_

_Chris stood and walked to the window, purposely keeping his back to Alana. So she wouldn't see him struggling with his emotions. "Wyatt… he killed five Whitelighters tonight."_

_Alana felt sickened. "Oh my god… who were they?"_

"_Michael Blackwood, Nick Morrell, Katie Patterson, Sara Gavin," Chris was silent for a moment. "And Zack Silverman."_

_Alana got to her feet to go to Chris's side. She didn't think it was possible to feel any worse than she already did, but as Chris said the last name, she felt the bitter taste of acid flood her throat._

_Zack Silverman, like Chris, was half-Witch, half-Whitelighter. They were both the same age, and had met when they had first gone into Magic School at age four. Chris being Zack's protector from the bigger kids, as he wasn't as strong. _

_They had kept in touch, no matter what. Best friends forever, they had vowed._

_Then Wyatt came into power…_

"_I should've watched out for him more… I should've known this was going to happen. Wyatt knew Zack was my friend," Chris closed his eyes. "I messed up, and got my best friend killed."_

* * *

Alana hadn't known it then, but their relationship was over that night.

Chris, having already lost his best friend, wasn't about to lose the girl he loved.

So as gently as he could; he broke up with her two days later.

And four months later, he started dating Bianca Hayes. A witch who was a former assassin… she came from the group called The Phoenix, which were very elite and very powerful.

They went after whatever bounty they were after, and were born with a very distinctive birthmark on their arm. A red bird, a Phoenix which represented the rise from Salem's ashes.

And although Bianca _said _she had left the Phoenix group, everyone was still wary of her.

Even Chris.

* * *

Alana had always wondered why Chris had broken up with her with to be with Bianca; a woman that he obviously didn't fully trust.

But now she knew.

He had thought, that with Bianca's assassin background, she had a better chance of surviving.

In short, he was scared.

He thought if he continued to date her; Wyatt would use their relationship, and Alana would end up dead.

Just like Zackary Silverman, still to whom this day Chris didn't talk about.

Well, she'd make him understand that she still loved him and wanted a relationship with him.

If he wanted it, that is.

She had a feeling she'd have to prove to him that she was just as tough, if not tougher, than Bianca Hayes.

After all, she was still here, wasn't she?

And Bianca was not.

* * *

Piper, Phoebe, Paige and Leo continued to peruse the wanted posters. All of them were obviously fugitives from Wyatt.

There was a picture of a twenty-two-year-old, stunning raven-haired young woman named Alana Cassidy. She, too, like Chris, was wanted for treason, and if caught, would be put to death.

There was a lot of them too. A nineteen-year-old girl named Keiko Yamagata.

And the list went on and on…

There was also a familiar picture on the wall.

Bianca Hayes, aged twenty-seven.

Now deceased.

Like many of the people on there.

Gazing at the long line of wanted posters, Piper whispered. "We need to find Chris, now. Before something bad happens to him."

* * *

Okay... hope this is good. I'll be working on the next chapter, if you guys want it...


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I'm sorry I haven't updated recently. I was lucky enough to contract a case of mononucleosis… and have basically been doing nothing but sleeping. (well, actually, I'm still doing that, but I thought I'd try to get a new chapter in)

(smiles) But thanks for all of the wonderful reviews! Without you guys, this story would not exist, and all of the reviews have made me feel so much better I decided to get up and write… (okay, so I'm lying in bed, using my laptop, but _still, _I'm working!

I'm glad everyone has liked it so far!

* * *

P.S. I'm sorry about how some of the story came out. After it was published, I was looking it over and noticed that some of the stuff had been erased. Like when Chris says that it's Wyatt's fault, 100? It was supposed to be 100 percent. Little stuff like that. So I'm sorry if anything else is wrong. Also I'm giving Chris two more powers, the ability to heal (which is necessary for part of this chapter) and astral projection. I originally meant to in the beginning, but obviously forgot.

Yeah, I'd forget my head if it wasn't already attached.

(By the way, I hope the sisters' spell doesn't sound too terrible. I know it doesn't sound wonderful, but it took me forever just to get _that _out. Good thing I don't have to write spells on a daily basis, or I'd be seriously screwed.)

* * *

_**Now it's time to thank my wonderful reviewers:**_

_Potterwing, Kitty-Witty-Kate, Scary-Girly, teal-lover, splombie, angelkat2502, bstant, aerohead1980, Touch of the Wind, petites sorcieres, Charmedp3123, scme, shadowhisper, M.J.L.S., HellCat 1031, and last but not least the-raven-angel. _

Now, back to the story!

* * *

"So tell me," Chris asked Alana. "How many and who have we lost?"

Alana glanced away; not wanting to meet his eyes directly.

"You don't want to know, Chris. Really, you don't."

"No… you see, I do. I _need _to know," Chris's voice was cool and hard. "So tell me."

She sighed as she knew there was no dissuading him.

Every time something like this happened; he had to know every detail.

Once, long ago, she had asked him _why _he needed to.

His reply had stunned her.

"_It's because every name keeps the memory fresh… keeps the rage fresh and sharp against Wyatt. It keeps my focus totally on Wyatt, and what I need to do in order to stop him."_

"We lost Justin Lewis, Rachael Holloway, Sean Cohen, Lindsay Williams, Ben Cook, Jade Donovan, Josh MacLaren and Lily Karr."

Chris nodded, his face grim as he absorbed every name.

"And what about the injured?"

Alana sighed. She seriously didn't want to tell him this part. "Kendra Olsen, Melodie Osborn, Rosilyn Howard, Aaron O'Brien, Krista Follett, Isaac Kirkham, Esmeralda Harper, Jace Garner, Drew Rees, Marisol Carpenter, Julian Clark, Isabella Vitagliano, Amber Winters and…"

She hesitated

"What," Chris asked, his voice growing more intense. "Who else?"

"Max Franklin."

Chris's face went blank. "How bad is he? Where are our Whitelighters?"

"Pretty bad, but Chris, you of all people should know that our number of Whitelighters are getting slimmer and slimmer by the day. The only two we have are out on assignment."

He rolled up his sleeves. "Well, it's a good thing I'm here, isn't it? Now where is everyone that's injured?"

Alana snagged his sleeve. "Chris, you can't heal all of them! It'll drain you, maybe even hurt yours-"

He cut her off. "Take me to them."

* * *

Besides Alana, Max Franklin was the only other person who was connected to him a very special way.

He had been kidnapped when he was just a kid, and his late Aunt Prue, whom Chris had never met, had saved him.

When Max had found that out, he had immediately regaled the younger man with stories. Soon Chris was fascinated with the aunt he had never gotten the chance to even meet.

But he had her power of telekinesis and astral projection, _and _Max would say often, accompanied with laughter, he was god-awful stubborn, just like her.

Brave like her, too. She had charged in, when he was being held by armed men planning on using Max's power to rob a bank, without a second thought.

_Although some might call that reckless… _Max would say, laughing harder.

"_How on earth do you consider me brave?" Chris had asked bemusedly._

_At that statement, Max rolled his eyes, and cuffed him upside the head._

"_Hey! What was that for?" Chris protested._

"_How on earth do you consider me brave," the older man had mocked. "You idiot! Look around at what you're doing. At what you're fighting for, despite the personal cost to yourself!"_

"_Well, of course I have to. I can't just sit around and let Wyatt kill every Witch, _

_Whitelighter, and every magical being he can find."_

"_Despite the fact that Wyatt's trying his best to kill you. Brother or not."_

_Chris looked away. "Well, we already know that family means absolutely nothing to him, don't we?"_

_Max opened his mouth to continue their conversation further, but Chris shook his head. "No. I don't want to talk about that."_

_The older witch nodded slowly. "All right. But you do know… you'll have to talk about it someday. You can't hold it in forever man, or you're gonna lose it."_

_Chris felt tears burn in his blue eyes, but as usual, did not allow them to fall. _

_He couldn't._

_He'd been their leader for so long that allowing himself to feel his emotions to wasn't possible._

_As he had to be strong for all of them._

_So letting his emotions loose just wasn't an option; he had to suck it up and be the figure they all looked up to. _

_Thank god that he was the only empath in the group._

* * *

"Do my eyes deceive me, or that Christopher Halliwell standing before me?" Max asked now from where he was lying on a mattress on the floor, as that passed for their beds.

But his voice was so weak, not at all like his usual warm, boisterous tone, it scared Chris.

He bit his lip, and dropped down to knees beside the twenty-nine-year-old Witch who had become more like an older brother to him than Wyatt.

"Hey… you look like hell. What happened?" he asked, struggling to keep his voice steady.

Max smiled faintly. "What was the old saying? 'Same shit, different day?' That about sums it up."

The young half Witch-Whitelighter closed his eyes briefly. When he opened them again; there was a mixture of pain and rage. "Wyatt?"

"Well, not Wyatt _personally…_but he was there. It was one of his demons that did this." Max winced, although he tried to hide it.

Chris smacked himself mentally upside the head. Here, he was questioning his friend, when he was injured and needed healing desperately.

Gently, careful not to cause his friend anymore pain, he placed his hands gingerly over the wound, (obviously caused by a well-aimed energy ball) on Max's abdomen.

"Hey," Max looked up at him. "What are you doing? I'm sure there are people worse off than me. In fact, I know Kendra needs you more-"

"Well, I'm going over to the rest of them after I'm done with you. And I'll make sure I'll start with Kendra." Chris replied absently.

Max narrowed his eyes. "Chris, we have a lot of wounded here… what if something happens to you?"

The younger man said nothing. Because of the fact he was only half-Whitelighter, the act of healing took a great deal out of him

But at least he still had his ability. Wyatt had lost his a long time ago, as lover was the trigger for healing… And Wyatt no longer felt love, only lust for power.

"Well, Alana informed me that Adrian and Gabrielle are out on assignment," Chris named their two other surviving Whitelighters. "So therefore, you're stuck with me."

"Chris-" Max began to protest, but the half Witch-Whitelighter paid him no heed, and immediately went to work. A warm golden glow infused his hands and Max's injury.

Chris smiled as he watched, it started to heal almost instantly.

Max laid still for a moment, recouping, then took a deep breath. The lines of pain that had been engraved in the sides of lips, and bracketed by his eyes, were also gone.

Chris stood. "One down, thirteen to go." he said, with a small smile.

"Chris, how are you possibly going to do this?" Max asked, getting easily to his feet.

The two men locked eyes. "You know I have to. I have to take care of them… I have to save them."

He turned, and headed towards Alana, obviously getting a list of where all the injured were located.

"Yeah, but who's going to save you Chris?" Max whispered, looking after his friend with worried eyes.

"Chris!" he called out after him.

The young half Witch-Whitelighter stopped immediately and turned back to Max. "Yeah?"

"Come on. I'll take you to them." _And sit with you to make sure nothing drastic happens…_

His friend raised an eyebrow, and Max cursed silently. Damn Chris's empathic talents that made it a virtual impossibility to keep anything secret from him.

But Chris said nothing about it, only extended a hand. "After you."

* * *

"Can you sense him Leo?" Piper asked anxiously as they walked.

Leo had been concentrating hard; trying to locate their White… no, their _son, _but he so far he had zero success.

He swallowed hard. "No… no I can't."

Piper's face turned pale, so pale, her freckles stood out like paint droplets. "Does that mean he's dead?"

"No, Piper, no, of course not." Leo assured his wife.

Although it was a very strong possibility.

He caught Phoebe looking at him, biting her lip and winced slightly. She'd picked up _that _emotion.

Paige, who had been mostly quiet up until now, suddenly spoke up. "Hey, what if you can't sense him, because he's hiding?"

Her three companions turned and gave her an odd stare. "What?" Phoebe asked, as if Paige had spoken in Greek.

The youngest Charmed One waved an encompassing hand. "Look around. We saw the Wanted Poster, we know that…" she hesitated. "that Wyatt is after him. Wherever he's hiding, he's probably got a spell on it, so it would be harder for him to be found."

"Paige, you're a genius!" Phoebe exclaimed. "I bet if we think of a little power-of-three spell, we could counteract it… and Leo would be able to sense him."

"Yes, but what if Wyatt does as well," Piper asked quietly. "We'll be putting Chris in _more _danger."

The four of them looked at each other; momentarily at a loss.

"Well," Paige said trying to bolster everyone's sprits. "We'll just have to get there first, won't we?"

* * *

By the time Chris had finished with Krista, his head had started to pound something awful.

He reached up, and rubbed his fiercely aching temples, without anyone noticing.

"Chris."

Damn.

He'd been caught.

By Alana, no less.

She stalked towards him, looking quite like a lion about to pounce on a crippled gazelle in the savanna.

"Yeah?" he asked, trying to sound as innocent as his poor throbbing head would allow.

But Alana knew him too well, and could spot his 'bullshit maneuvers' as she called them, a mile away.

"You need to stop now. You're hurting yourself…"

Chris opened his mouth, but thought better of it as he watched the sparkle in her dark eyes, always a bad sign, increase tenfold.

"And we can't have you hurt," she softened her voice. "_I _don't want you hurt."

He gave her a small smile. "I'm sorry, Lana," he said, calling her by the beloved nickname he had bestowed upon her years ago. "But I have to keep going. I'm not going to let our people die."

"Gabrielle should be here in a day or two."

"Some of these people don't _have _a day or two," he retorted. He sighed, and took her hand. "I'm sorry Alana, but there's no other option."

Alana crossed her arms. "Fine. You can heal the critical injuries, but we'll wait, and leave the minor ones for Gabby."

Chris arched a disbelieving eyebrow. "And leave people in pain, I don't-"

"We _do _have painkillers here, Chris. For situations just like this, when we're injured and there are no Whitelighters available."

The half Witch-Whitelighter sighed, knowing that he'd been beaten. "Fine. Drew, Esmeralda, and Amber can wait."

Alana nibbled her lip, and she mentally tallied the numbers. That still left five for Chris to heal. Marisol, Julian, Isaac, Jace, and Isabella.

She just hoped that Chris had the strength to be able accomplish the feat.

* * *

"Okay, I hope this works," Phoebe announced, waving the spell which she had written on a scrap of paper. "I hate having to write spells at the last minute."

Piper took the paper from her younger sister, and read quietly.

_To this world in which we came_

_That is changed and not the same_

_Help us find the one that does hide_

_So we can bring him back to our side_

Piper handed it back to Phoebe. "Sounds good, Phoebes. Let's start chanting, shall we?"

Paige quickly glanced over it, and said "Yeah, let's go."

They all held hands and began to chant.

"_To this world in which we came"_

"_That is changed and not the same"_

"_Help us find the one that does hide"_

"_So we can bring him back to our side"_

They repeated it three times before Piper asked uncertainly. "Uh… did it work?"

She was terrified that the power of three didn't work here in the future.

Her fears were unfounded, though, when Leo sighed in relief. "It worked. I can sense him…" he trailed off.

"What?" Piper's voice raised, the voice of a scared mother. "What's wrong?"

"He's hurting and exhausted… he's probably about two seconds away from collapsing."

"What's wrong with him?" Piper asked sharply.

Leo concentrated harder, getting a better lock on his son. "He's been healing people. And being only half-Whitelighter, it drains him, hurts him."

"Well, do you have a fix on where he is?" Piper demanded, cutting straight to the point.

The Elder was silent for a moment; then a small smile crossed his face. "Yeah. Got him. Let's go."

* * *

Good... bad... terrible? Let me know.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Hey… I'm glad you guys liked it… and I'm glad you're still following it!

_**

* * *

**__**Thanks to…**_

_Splombie, Hilz72, Lady Gallatea Ravenclaw, Potterwing, Touch of the Wind, TropicalTequila, piper-rox, charmedtomeetyou, aerohead1980, Kitty-Witty-Kate, Scary-Girly, teal-lover, angelkat2502, bstant, petites sorcieres, Charmedp3123, scme, shadowhisper, M.J.L.S., HellCat 1031 and last but not least, the-raven-angel._

_(If I missed anyone, email my ass, and point it out that I neglected to mention you, and should be burned at the stake)_

* * *

Chris was working on Isabella, a pretty twenty-five-year-old Witch, who like his Aunt Phoebe, had the power of premonition when his mental alarms started blaring.

_Something's wrong… _he stretched out with his empathy, using everything that he had.

His thoughts were further confirmed by a whisper from Isabella, whom his hand still lingered on.  
"Chris… the spell… it's broken."

Obviously she had gotten a premonition from him, and he stared down, mentally urging the healing to go faster. But it wasn't, as he was so exhausted and in so much pain, it was surprising that he could still do it. "What? How…?"

Isabella shook her head, and finally the wounds across her back closed. "I don't know. It was vague. But you're in trouble, I _did _get that. Wyatt…"

"He's already here," Chris whispered, as the evil presence that masqueraded as his older brother suddenly brushed against his mind.

"Go! Everyone needs to get out!" Chris shouted, even though he knew it was already too late.

Both Alana and Max were both at his side; frowning. "Chris… what's going on?"

"Wyatt. He's here. Somehow, the protection spell is broken." Isabella answered for him.

They looked at him; stunned.

Chris shoved at them with a burst of telekinesis. "Don't just stand there! Go, now! Try to get everyone out!"

"It's a little late for that Chris." a familiar voice spoke from the shadows.

Unconsciously, Chris stepped in front of his friends… his _real _family.

This wasn't their fight.

"You want me Wyatt?"

An amused chuckle, then his older brother stepped out; clad completely in black as usual. His blond locks wavy and longer than the last time Chris had seen him in the Manor attic.

The blue eyes remained the same. Cold, soulless and completely empty. Devoid of on iota of the honor, justice, and devotion that had been the core of the Halliwell family.

"I think you know the answer to that little brother… and I will have you, now you graciously, or stupidly, decided to drop the protection spell."

As Wyatt spoke, Chris felt Alana stiffen behind him; and felt her wave of emotions roll over him. Fear mixed with a healthy dose of anger. Max was standing quietly, but Chris could see the tightened fists.

_No… _If they stood their ground fought Wyatt and the host of demons he had undoubtedly brought, it would be a bloodbath.

He only saw one way out of this… for his friends at least, if he could trust Wyatt to keep his word.

Mentally, he laughed uproariously at this. Wyatt… keep his word. Wyatt's word meant nothing. Family meant nothing. Wyatt would sacrifice everyone in order to get what he wanted, and Chris and his group had threatened that.

But it was the only shot, slim as it was.

Chris raised his hands in the international sign of surrender. "Fine. I'll come with you, peacefully-" As he tried to ignore the waves of alarm and panic coming at him from three different people.

Wyatt smirked. "Gotten weak, Chris?"

"Under one condition. You leave everyone else alone. Otherwise, I'm gonna come at you with everything I got. And believe me, Wyatt, I know you don't think I'm a big threat-"

"Try a nonexistent one." His brother sneered.

"But I'll either stop you, or make a hell lot of trouble for you before you take me out. So what's it going to be?"

* * *

Leo stopped suddenly; his blue eyes going wide.

Piper grabbed his arm. Up until now, they had been making a steady pace towards Chris.

"Leo? What is it? What's wrong?"

He looked at her, and the expression on his face made her feel faintly ill.

"We never should have removed the protection spell. He's in trouble…" he swallowed hard against nausea. "I think Wyatt's there."

"We'll never make there in time, walking." They had opted to do that, fearing that orbing would attract unwanted attention.

"Then we'll orb." Leo stated simply. If Wyatt was already there, then all the precautions were moot at this point.

So all three sisters and Leo linked hands, and disappeared.

* * *

Wyatt stared his younger brother thoughtfully. "Yes… you're right. I don't consider you a threat. But I'm a busy man, so… yes, baby brother. You've got a deal."

"No!" Alana tried to lunge forward, but Chris, expecting this, held her back telekinetically.

"Don't Alana… _please._"

The elder Halliwell smiled coldly.

"Yes, Alana. Listen to Christopher. He just bought you a few more days of life before I hunt you down," he glanced at his brother. "Come along then, Chris."

He didn't move. "First, send away the demons. Then I'll come with you."

Looking more than a little exasperated, Wyatt called out the order.

They obediently shimmered out.

"Fine. Now get over here, before I make you." Wyatt said flatly.

Chris glared at Wyatt. "Just… let me say goodbye."

"How touching… and sickeningly sentimental."

Swallowing hard, Chris looked at his three friends.

Yet he smiled, as he didn't want their last image of him to be one of him being afraid. He briefly hugged Isabella.

He did the same to Max, and whispered in his ear. "Take care of yourself buddy. You were the best friend… and brother I ever had."

Max's eyes filled with tears that he didn't try to repress. "We'll find you, Chris. Don't give up, dammit."

Chris nodded, even though he didn't believe it. He knew that his people would try their hardest… they would probably be too late.

He stopped at Alana, who was still struggling against his telekinetic hold. But as he came in front of her, she stopped, her shoulders slumping.

At first, she wouldn't look at him.

"Lana… Lana… listen to me."

She finally looked up, her dark eyes full of a mixture of terror and fire and she looked so beautiful, Chris felt his heart break.

"Don't you do this," she whispered fiercely. "Don't you dare die for us."

Chris shook his head. "Lana… you know that if he killed you, or Max, Keiko… then I'd rather be dead. One life for god only knows how many others."

He smiled, the soft, sweet smile she knew so well. "This is the best way."

"Okay, time's up!" Wyatt's voice had gotten dangerously sharp.

"No." Alana realized she was close to whimpering.

Chris ignored his older brother, and leaned in and bestowed upon her lips a kiss that was feather-light, but filled with such warmth, she couldn't stop the tears that began to flow down her face.

"You know, I _always _loved you. I never stopped, I-"

But whatever else Chris had to say, was cut off as Wyatt evidently had decided that Chris's farewells had gone on long enough, and dragged him back using _his _telekinesis, and grabbed his younger brother tightly around the neck.

And at the same time, white-blue orb lights began to fill the room.

Both parties stared.

"What the hell?" Max muttered.

* * *

After a moment, the orbs disappeared, leaving four people in their wake.

Four very familiar people.

Chris, even though his precious air supply was being cut off, managed to choke out words first, even if they were garbled and laced with fear.

"Piper, Phoebe, Paige… Leo? What in the hell are you doing here? Get out of here!"

* * *

Piper couldn't tear her gaze away from the horrifying sight.

Chris… her baby… trapped in the arms of a blond man, who although young, who was obviously a few years older than Chris.

A blond man who was chillingly and heartbreakingly familiar.

_Wyatt._

Her eldest son's hands were wrapped tightly around Chris's throat, those face was turning an alarming shade of red.

Yet her youngest managed to choke out, his voice full of alarm, and almost inaudible. "Piper, Phoebe, Paige… Leo? What in the hell are you doing here? Get out of here!"

Wyatt who had been looking at them without a great deal of interest, finally raised an eyebrow.

"Well, isn't it obvious little brother?" Chris winced at that. _Well, there went his secret right out the window… _

Wyatt noticed the wince, and started to laugh, causing everyone to cringe at the sound. It was hard, and utterly without any real humor.

"Ah… they didn't know, did they? You never told them. What's wrong little bro, afraid that they wouldn't want you?"

Chris coughed, as Wyatt had finally relaxed his grip… just a little, allowing air to rush into his starving lungs.

Phoebe stepped forward, her dark eyes steady. "I knew."

Wyatt grinned. "Aunt Phoebe… been a long time. You knew Chris's little secret? So I'm betting I'm right, you guys came rushing here to save him…" the cold mirth faded from Wyatt's face as quickly as it had came. "But I'm afraid you're too late."

"Please Wyatt… don't." Piper said softly, pleading both with her words and her eyes.

"Sorry Mom. Nice seeing you again."

And tightening his grip on Chris, he shimmered out without another word.

* * *

Love it? Hate it? More coming up, if everyone is still interested.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Author's Note: **I'm sorry it's been such a long time since an update… but my muse is refusing to cooperate. And so far, it hasn't came back. So updates might be sporadic. _

_**Author's Note 2: **I wasn't completely sure when Gideon attempted to turn Wyatt, but I thought it was shortly after his second birthday. If not, sorry, my mistake!_

* * *

_And I know that Cole is vanquished sometime in Season 5, before Chris even makes the scene. But I'm keeping him around and as a good character. (As I'm a big fan of Julian McMahon) _

_Thanks to all of my loyal reviewers. I wouldn't even be trying to continue this without you. _

* * *

Piper stared at where they had been standing… her boys.

Something that felt very much like despair flooded her body, and she felt like giving in to tears.

With a wrenching effort, she turned her attention to the three other people, looking sickened and shell-shocked.

"Wyatt really won't," Piper choked on the next word. "Kill Chris, will he? I mean, he's his _brother_."

The girl… Alana, Piper suddenly remembered from the wanted poster, looked up, her dark eyes seeming even larger from the tears that glimmered in them. Fierce emotion glittered in them as well, pain, rage… and unspeakable sorrow.

"That doesn't mean anything to Wyatt… _Family _doesn't mean anything to him. You… all of you," she looked at the sisters and Leo. "Your future selves… are dead. Murdered by Wyatt. I'd show you where you were buried, but unfortunately, most of the cemetery was destroyed during a demon attack a few years ago."

Their faces paled. "What?" Paige managed to choke out.

"Alana!" Max hissed. "Shut up! Future consequences, remember!"

She rolled her eyes. "I kind of think that if they're here… the future can't get screwed up anymore than it already is," she turned back to Leo and the sisters. "Yeah, Wyatt kills all of you… Chris was the only survivor, although just barely. It happened on his fourteenth birthday."

Piper looked devastated. "Oh my god. What… happened to him? To Wyatt? Why is he doing this?"

Alana swallowed hard, her dark eyes closed tightly. "We don't _know_!" she exclaimed, exasperated. "That's the whole reason Chris went back! To find out what happened. Because whatever turned Wyatt, it happens right before Chris is born. Right after Wyatt's second birthday."

The Charmed Ones exchanged somewhat guilt-filled glances.

No wonder Chris had been sending them on demon hunt after demon hunt. Why he worked so damn hard, especially lately. He had very little time to work with, and the deadline was drawing closer and closer with each passing day.

_And what have we been doing? Bitching and complaining the whole way, _Piper thought, regret and shame washing over her, a suffocating, overwhelming presence that nearly brought her to her knees.

Alana looked at them hard. Even though she felt nearly overwhelming sympathy for them; she couldn't allow the emotion to cloud her judgment, as she had work to do.

"Hey Leo." she said sharply.

The Elder looked up, startled.

"Since we're short on Whitelighters at the moment, I need to heal rest of our group. We need to get out of here quickly, and we can't move the injured."

Paige's brow wrinkled. "But I thought Wyatt and Chris made a deal… won't you be safe?"

Alana gave a humorless laugh. Obviously none of them were understanding how treacherous or dangerous Wyatt was. "Wyatt doesn't keep deals… he only breaks them. I figure we have about fifteen, twenty minutes at the most before he has a spare moment and sends demons back here," her dark eyes locked with Leo's blue ones. "Shall we?"

But the surprises for the hour weren't over as a familiar figure shimmered in.

* * *

Immediately, the Charmed Ones and Leo went into offensive positions as soon as they caught a glimpse of the newcomer.

"What in the hell are you doing here!" Phoebe felt her blood start to race, pulsing furiously through her veins.

Could she not get away from him, even twenty-odd years in the future?

She levitated and tried to deliver a kick at Cole Turner's midsection… but to her surprise, Alana stepped in front of her, giving her a hard look.

"No," she said, shaking her head. "Cole's a important member of the Resistance."

Cole, meanwhile, not looking a day older than the last time Phoebe had seen him, was looking around, blue eyes wide with something akin to sick horror.

"What in the hell is going on? It's a fucking massacre out there…" he swallowed hard. "Keiko's-"

Alana looked at him abruptly, dark eyes full of a mixture of fear and certainty. "What about Keiko?"

"She's dead… looks like she got hit," Cole swallowed hard. "Hit in the throat with a fireball."

Alana sucked in a harsh breath, eyes closing briefly, trying to block out the horror.

"Any other casualties?" she finally managed to ask, her voice rough with unshed tears.

Cole nodded reluctantly. "A few… now what is going on? How…" he gestured to the sisters and Leo. "Is this possible?"

"They're from the past. Leo here sent Chris back, realized what a idiotic mistake he had made, and came back to fetch him." Alana replied.

Cole whirled on them, his bright blue eyes furious. "You sent your own son back to a future where you knew he was being hunted non-stop?"

Piper swallowed painfully. "We didn't know… that Chris was our son until-until we got here."

Cole, who up until now, had been pacing fiercely back and forth and resembling a wild animal caught in a cage… froze abruptly in his tracks, his eyes wide with stupefied disbelief.

"You didn't-didn't know that he was your son? He looks like you! He has your coloring, Piper, except he has Leo's eye-color, he has Leo's father's name!"

Phoebe raised an eyebrow at her ex-husband. "Why exactly are you so vested in Chris's wellbeing?"

Cole fell silent at that question, his mouth set at extra unhappy, lips so tightly pressed together they were nothing but a thin, white line.

It was Alana that answered. "Because he raised Chris since he was fourteen… since your deaths."

The time-travelers gaped at this.

Piper in particular felt pained. A powerful half-demon had raised her son…?

But then she thought about it for a second… look at Chris… he was the leader of a Resistance trying to make the world a better and safer place in the future. And he had came back to the past, and put up with their scorn, verbal abuse, and sometimes even hatred… all to save his brother.

"So… you raised my son," Piper blinked back tears that once again were trying to well to the surface. "You… obviously did a great job. Thank you, Cole."

Cole's head shot up, obviously surprised by the lack of sarcasm in the statement, and appeared pained at the tears in Piper's eyes.

He slowly shook his head. "No, Piper. You had basically raised him. I just took him in afterwards… made sure he was… safe."

"From Wyatt." it wasn't a question, merely a statement.

A nod. "Yes," a faint smile broke over his face. "Although he didn't really need my protection… he's powerful… more powerful than he believes himself to be."

* * *

Much to Chris's surprise, Wyatt brought them to the attic manor.

_Obviously, he isn't expecting any resistance from my group… or from Mom, Aunt Phoebe, Aunt Paige, and Leo. Because this is the first place they'll look… _

Wyatt dropped him unceremoniously and rather roughly onto the hardwood floor.

Chris, feeling suddenly bold, glared up at him. "What are you waiting for? Aren't you going to kill me? Just like you did Mom, Aunt Phoebe, Aunt Paige, Leo," Chris swallowed hard. "And Mellie?"

Wyatt looked amused. "Out of all of them, you're still the most angry about Mom and Melinda."

Chris felt his ire rising incredibly hot. "She was our _mother, _for God's sakes! Mel was our baby sister. She was thirteen years old… a child!"

"Yes… actually Melinda's death _was _an accident. Yes, everyone else was intended to die… except for you and her."

At this statement, Chris felt actual surprise. Even though he knew that Wyatt lied as easily as he breathed… but he was still his big brother, and he knew how to read him.

And he was telling the truth about Melinda…

"What do you mean?" Chris asked, feeling slightly confused.

Wyatt rolled his his eyes, leaning against the wall, his posture appearing to be casual… but Chris wasn't fooled for a minute.

If he made one wrong move, his brother would kill him.

So he remained motionless, but continued to talk… he had to know what Wyatt meant by the fact that he had wanted both Chris and Melinda to survive the attack.

He had a sneaking suspicion about it, but wanted it confirmed by Wyatt's own mouth.

He watched as his brother shake his head with mock sadness. "Chris, Chris, Chris… you're very slow sometimes little brother."

Chris closed his eyes. "I think I do know… I just don't want to believe that you murdered our aunts… our _parents _goddamnit, just because you wanted to become the the new Charmed Ones."

Wyatt's mouth curled up into his familiar cold smile. "Score one for little brother."

* * *

While leaning against the wall; Wyatt eyed his younger brother curiously.

For all of his derisive talk about Chris… in actuality, he thought rather highly of the boy's abilities.

In fact, if Chris truly wanted to, he probably could kill Wyatt… could've killed him during anytime during these past eight years.

But he possessed things that Wyatt no longer had… a conscience, morality, a heart… and that pesky hope of his.

Chris clung to that… the hope that he could somehow change his older brother, bring him back to 'good'.

Wyatt chuckled softly to himself.

If that was the case then… he hadn't been 'good' before he could remember.

Chris had to fight back a chill as his older brother laughed softly.

It wasn't genuine laughter. It was the cold, high, hard laughter of a psychopath… no humor in it at all.

He swallowed hard. "Something funny?"

Wyatt favored him with glance that was almost brotherly… if you belonged to the Manson family, perhaps.

"I was just remembering our last encounter," Wyatt chuckled again. "_I didn't go back to betray you, Wyatt. I went back to save you._"

Mimicking Chris's voice, he went on. "_From whatever evil it was that turned you._"

Chris raised an eyebrow. "You finished mocking me, yet?"

"I think so. Has your perspective changed lately? Or are you still in your good-versus-evil phase?"

Chris didn't reply.

"Yes… that's what I thought," just as quickly as it had began, all semi-friendly banter ceased, and Wyatt pinned him with a icy soul-sucking gaze.

"So I have a proposition for you instead… as I said earlier, Melinda wasn't meant to die. I intended for us to become the new Power of Three… a _stronger _Power of Three, invincible. But as you know," Wyatt sighed theatrically. "Unfortunately, she got in the way, both of you-"

Chris felt his rage, always simmering, explode. "Of course we got in the fucking way! We were trying to save Mom, trying to save our family!"

Cruel amusement flickered across Wyatt's face. "Well… it was a futile mission, and look where it got you. Melinda was hit in the throat with a energy ball… killed instantly, and you got stabbed in the chest with a athamé and nearly bled to death," he began to clap his hands loudly and mockingly. "Congratulations on your success."

Chris clenched his hand so tightly together that it hurt… to resist the temptation to use a burst of telekinesis to send his brother flying into the wall.

* * *

At the sight of the tightly clenched fists, and the angry sparkle in Chris's eyes, Wyatt knew he had hit a nerve…

And he delighted in it, revealing in his younger brother's pain.

Allowing himself a grin, he continued. "Anyway, about my proposition, yes, because of Melinda's… untimely demise, my plans were halted. So no new Charmed One's."

He paused slightly, then continued.

"Then I had an epiphany. I'm the most powerful magical being in the world-"

"God, if you were any more conceited, your head would explode." Chris muttered quietly.

Wyatt paused in his lecture, raised his hand, and closed it slowly.

Chris felt his air cut off as his brother used his telekinesis to close off his windpipe… and despite the lack of oxygen, felt a mad urge to giggle. Getting a serious case of Dé jà vu here… oh wait, this _had_ happened before.

But Wyatt released his hold after a moment, merely leaving him gasping for air and throat that he suspected was ringed with bruises.

Wyatt pushed himself off the wall. "As I was saying before you so rudely interrupted me… I am the most powerful magical being in the world, and you Chris, are the second."

The elder Halliwell brother held up a hand as Chris opened his mouth to protest. "Don't argue… you know you are, it just frightens you because of good and evil hang-up. You don't want to become like me… even though it would be so easy."

Chris said nothing, as his brother hit squarely upon the very fear that haunted him day and night.

"Anyway, that's when I realized… we don't need to become the new Charmed Ones to rule," a smirk. "As I've proven… Melinda was weak anyway, no real asset-"

"No she wasn't! She had-"

"Telekinesis… as do both of us. Leo was… _mortal_ when she was conceived, making her virtually useless. The only reason I needed her was to reconstitute the Power of Three."

"But as I said, you are the second-most powerful witch in the world, thanks to to the fact that Leo was an Elder when you were conceived."

"As he was a mere Whitelighter with you-" Chris interjected, a smile on his face and unable to keep his mouth shut as usual.

Now it was this time for Chris to enjoy the look of pure white-hot rage in his older brother's eyes.

_Chris, why do you keep opening your loud mouth? You're simply digging your own grave, you know,_ a little voice inside his head spoke up insistently, _You know that he isn't going to let you get away with that comeback without retribution."_

Seconds later, he was proved right when he felt a burst of telekinesis grip his left leg… and squeeze.

Chris arched his back in pain, agony flaring over him like acid… until he heard a disturbing _crack _and the leg broke like a brittle twig being snapped.

He squeezed his eyes tightly closed, trying in vein to ride out the pain… but it was useless. It was a continual, non-ending wave of it.

But he wouldn't give Wyatt the satisfaction of hearing him scream or make any noise at all… as he knew that was what his brother wanted.

Feeling a strange damp warmth on the leg, he glanced down… and saw a jagged piece of bone protruding from the flesh. The warmth was his blood, soaking his jeans.

And from the look in Wyatt's cold blue eyes promised that he was just getting started.

* * *

There you go... I don't know how long it'll be before I update again, but here you go.


End file.
